Love Interest
by cmccommack
Summary: Santana works for an organization that trains people to be the perfect 'Love Interest' for their chosen target. Her life depends on her ability to force Brittany, whose heart might already belong to someone else, to fall in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up a while ago, but wakeup call isn't for another hour or so? That would be my best guess. We're not allowed clocks at the facility. I wonder if they think we'll rebel if we're actually able to tell time. I like to think that's why, and so I've trained my body on how to tell time. Well I like to think I have.

All the rooms at the facility are the same. Mines a little different though. I have a small window. We have a desk with one drawer, an end table with one drawer, a bookshelf with 5 shelves, a twin bed, and a light. The twin size bed has pink sheets and a pink comforter. Only ever pink. Pink. Ugh. I think it's because it's an all-girl facility, and sometimes I wonder what color the sheets are at the boy facilities. But then I remember that's a wasted thought since it doesn't really matter, and they are probably blue. They are very proper about things here.

When I was born I guess my parents didn't want me. That's what they tell everyone – we were unwanted children. I guess it makes their plan easier if we think they've _saved_ us. They adopt you – or as I prefer - kidnap you as a baby. You live with a foster family until your five. A couple weeks after you turn 5 they fake your death, and you're shipped to a facility. Once you're at the facility you're taught everything humanly possible.

They teach you 10 hours a day – everything from bowling to advanced physics to modern culture. We learn how to be the perfect friend, girlfriend, wife, and mother. They eliminate all the fun out of life so that you can train your body to endure everything. You're allowed 30 minutes for breakfast and lunch, and an hour for dinner. Than you spend 4 hours a day working out. Everyday. You're allowed 1 hour after breakfast and before bed as 'your time' – meaning you can do whatever you'd like. The problem is there isn't anything to do here. They have a court yard – but the only thing anyone does out there is socialize. I haven't figured out why. And 6 hours of sleep. Only ever 6 hours. They never break schedule, which is how I've learned to tell time.

We're trained to be 'Love Interests.' AKA spies. They have people of interest they watch. People they think will do important things. Make history and shit like that. I don't actually know why these people are so important. Once the person of interest is 'ready' – again I'm not sure how they decide this – they send out two Love Interest that meet whatever criteria to win over the target. Once you win over your target you're required to share all their secrets with your assigned mentor. Forever.

Here's the catch. Once the target picks a mate, the other Love Interest dies. They bring them back to the facility they left, and we watch as they make their last walk through a door, never to return again. No one knows what happens behind that door, but we all have guesses.

This scares me more than anything. I've worked the past 17 years to make myself as undesirable as possible. They say I'm a bit of a bitch. Which is probably why I don't spend time outside socializing. Fuck them. I refuse to conform.

I figure it's not so bad here. Well it is, but it's better than forcing some guy to fall in love with me via lies. I can be myself here. No one bothers me.

I also don't like men.

Which is why I can feel my heart start to race as my light starts to blink red. This only happens when they've picked a target for you.

 _'_ _Shit Santana.. How have you let them find you a companion? You've worked so hard to be as undesirable and standoffish as possible.'_

My door clicks open and a man with a vest and so much jell in his hair I'm surprised it's not dripping down his shoulder walks in.

"Get dressed. Now." He demands and then leaves.

Our clothes are always pink scrubs. Always. I slowly get up and change the scrubs I wore to bed in to some other scrubs. I don't bother to fold anything. I won't be coming back here. I look around and attempt to reminisce. But nothing of importance has ever happened here.

The man from before, he told me his name is Will, leads me to a room and then dismisses himself. The room looks exactly how I've seen police interrogation rooms on TV shows look. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. This is exactly what I've never wanted to happen.

Some tall bubbly blonde pops in to the room, with an iPhone glued to her hand.

"Santana. I'm Holly Holiday." She speaks but never looks up from her phone. "Here's the thing. Your target is already paired with a Love Interest. So this will be different than how we normally conduct business. Trust me no one is happy about it. But we think she's no longer attracted to men. Well most of us do anyways. And that's a problem. A big problem if we've messed this up it's really bad. This is damage control. We just don't know for sure yet."

My mind starts buzzing, my target is a _she._ I have a target. I'm leaving.

"It should still be viewed as a competition, as only one of you will continue to live once we know for sure her sexuality. Luckily for us, we can executed this operation smoothly. We don't want to make to large of an investment on something that might not pan out. You understand?"

She's looking at me like everything she's just said made any sense to me. The only thing that I've established is they don't have faith in this plan and my target is a girl. It's like a double sided sword. Should I be happy I don't have to force myself to be attracted to a male – or upset I'm destined to fail?

"We have a Love Interest of someone else already planted next door. Quin. I'm not sure if you know her, seeing as how you make a point to socialize with no one."

 _Crap. They noticed that. Of course they did._

"This particular target has had some unexpected, and unwanted, recent difficulties. Her father died unexpectedly, and has caused quite a bit of unrest. She's began pulling away and exploring other ' _Lifestyles'_ if you will. Which sucks because her current Love Interest is a male. Hence the new plan. He's been maintaining the situation as well as can be expected, but we have cause for concern. She failed her senior year, and has now been held back. She's a genius so this was unplanned, and SUPER SHOCKING. This has also caused her uncertainty about her current Love Interest since he's given up his future to remain near her. She's not happy about this and it's created quite an issue. A big issue. Essentially she's given up. She's partying, exploring other people, and is a total mess. So we are implanting you to steer her in whatever direction she now sees fit for her life, but mainly to show her how temporary this ' _phase'_ of hers is. It's going to be a faster implant than we expected, so Quinn will be your mentor. Unheard of – I know! But again we don't want to invest much in this experiment. You're her next door neighbor, but also a TA for her calculus class. Your goal is to befriend her, party your ass off – or whatever she wants to do – while also trying to tutor her. Bring her life back to normality no matter what. Questions?"

Questions? That's a good question. I'm sure if I was allowed more time to process this I would have tons of questions. But right now - with this perky blonde talking about everything like it's the most normal conversation she's ever had in her life - nothing comes to mind.

"Great. Here is her information. Your plane leaves in 15 minutes. Put this on, and let's go."

Its tight black skinny jeans, a cute low cut red top, leather jacket, and black boots. After I dress myself I look in the mirrors that are probably two sided. _Shit – I look hot and bad._

After what I'm guessing is around a five hour plane ride, followed by one hour car ride, we arrive at my new home. It's a moderate size house, and looking around the neighborhood there are probably only four or five repeating styles. It's everything you'd think about when you imagine a family neighborhood.

Before Holly lets me out of the car she states, "I know this is unconventional. Quinn has her own shit going on so try to be self-sufficient. Here's your bank card. You'll receive $500 a week. If for whatever reason you need more ask. Don't be greedy. Also don't get fired. We will kill you regardless if you get fired. Here are your house keys, wallet, car keys and important information. You will report directly to me. Don't ever call me. I will text you a time and show up. You will be available – if not you will need a valid excuse as to why you missed our meeting. Super valid. My time is worth so much money you have no idea. Now go away."

I place the things she's handed me into my some bag they've provided and step out of the car. I slowly glance around my surroundings as Holly speeds away. I look at her house, memorizing every detail about. Just when I look at the porch I notice the most mesmerizing blue eyes staring back at me. She's standing in front of some kid – I assume her Love Interest – but from what I've heard about her it could be anyone. She looks so innocent. I was not expecting this. She has long blonde hair, pale skin, and the dopiest smile I've ever seen plastered on her face. It looks like they were having a serious conversation, but I've definitely caught her attention by the way her eyes are raking over my body.

 _Crap. I'm doomed. She's the most beautiful human I've ever seen in my life, and she's looking at me like she wants to devour me. I should have asked Holly what her name was._


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck." I whisper as I walk through the doors of my new home.

 _Home. Is this home. Was the facility home. Do I really even have a home? Does it really matter …?_

The blonde's stare still burns through me as I explore my new surroundings. From what I gathered it's a two story house. Walking in your meet with the living room in front of you, and stairs to the right. Staring though the living room you see the kitchen behind it. Both are huge rooms modernly decorated.

The living room is a dark red with a large couch, love seat, and a recliner, all facing a fireplace with a huge TV above it. _I could get use to this._ There's even blankets and throw pillows nicely laid on the couches. There's a couple book shelves on each side of the fire place filled with books, pictures, and DVDs. Beautiful artwork is nicely placed throughout the room. It's gorgeous.

The kitchen is a tasteful light yellow with a grey accent. It has a couple dishes in the sink, and some mail on the counter. It really looks like someone lives here.

"Santana." Quinn whispers as I take in the scene.

I turn and look at her, and she's exactly as I remember her. Gorgeous. Naturally. Every 'Love Interest' is incrediably good looking. She has short blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. She's dressed in boot like heals, light blue skinny jeans, a pink and grey horizontal stripped tank top, with a cardigan.

I'm momentarily speechless, "Hey."

It's not that I'd necessarily call her a friend. However, she was the only person at the facility I would ever talk to. We're too much alike to not get along, but that sometimes caused a lot of conflicts between us. I was super bummed when she left, and thankful that after a long time I never saw her return.

"Brittany is coming over later for a girls' night. She's super excited to meet you." Quinn states flatly as we take each other in. "I figured I'd help you out a bit by creating your meet and greet. I'm sorry you've been dealt such a shitty hand. Luckily she thinks I'm cool."

I nod, not quite sure what to add to this. It all feels like I'm watching someone else life. Like all the Romcoms they made us watch back at the facility.

"She's super hot." I blurt out.

Quinn laughs a little as she nods her head but her gaze never leaves mine.

She shows me around the house. Showing me all the bathrooms and bedrooms while explaining her 'house' rules. Don't leave your clothes around the house. Don't bother me before noon. Don't make a mess and not clean it. Don't be too loud. Essentially don't make it seem like you don't live here. _Got it._ She shows me the pool, hot tub, and garage. I have a car. Red convertible. Super expensive from the looks of it. I have no idea what kind it is though. I assume they only teach the boys about cars.

 _This place is amazing. Way better than anything I expected after the way Holly described my mission._

Lastly she takes me to my room. Its black and a deep red. Even darker than the living room. It's a mixture of angst and mystery. The bed is huge. Way larger than anything I've ever seen. A deep red comforter lays on top of it. The kind you can't resist but touching. So I do. Silky. Heavenly. I decide to sit. _Oh my god._ The bed absorbs me.

"It's nice, right." Quinn laughs as she watches me.

I momentary forgot she was here, "This is like an orgasm."

Quinn wears an amused expression while I continue to take in my room. There's no personal quality about it – which makes sense. I don't have anything personal. There's a huge love seat sitting in front of a bay window, with a moderate sized TV I viewing distance. A large dresser with nothing on it, and a gorgeous multi square mirror on the wall above it. I walk to my closet and notice there's so much clothes, shoes, scarfs, and insanity in there. There's a few pieces of artful wall decorations lingering about, and a bookshelf loaded with books and things. Off in a corner is a desk which, _OMG_ , has a computer.

"This feels like heaven." I mumble as I walk around the room.

Quinn just nods as she takes a seat and gets serious, "Look. It's all great. But don't lose focus. What do you know about your life and Brittany?"

 _Brittany._ That's the second time she's said that name. She must be the blonde that devoured me those gorgeous blue eyes earlier. My target.

From the expression on my face, Quinn must know I haven't read the material Holly gave me, "My god Santana do you even care!?"

She's pissed.

"Look. I did this for you." She motions her hands around the room. "I know we haven't always agreed with each other. But fuck dude. You're probably going to die."

She pauses. Waiting for me to react maybe? My death has always been the scariest thing to me. Especially now seeing all this. I thought I had it made back at the facility. This is exactly why I didn't want to conform. I didn't want a target. I didn't want to play their game. I knew I was missing out on things. I just didn't want, or expect, to ever experience them.

It's like living your whole life without ever eating chocolate or tasting caffeine. You know it's amazing. Everyone you've ever talked to tells you so. But there's this bliss in never being addicted. Never confirming their gossip. Because as much as they love it … they bitch about it just the same.

I stammer, "Yeah. It just happened so quickly! Normally you have like what a month to prepare. Learn your target. Feel the outside life. I feel like I'm like five living out some guys' fairy tale. But shut up cunt. I got this. I'm fucking Snix."

"It's super disgusting that you implied some five year old would want to sleep with Brittany." She jokes, "But okay. Fuck the paper work. I'll give you a run down. Your target is Britany. Blonde. Jumped off the diving board that was her life. We meet a while back – but she's recently taken a larger interest in me. Not like sexually. But we're older. She wants to escape her high school bullshit. And more importantly her douche of a 'Love Interest.' She's coming over tonight, along with Mercedes and Rachel, who are a whole other level of shit show I can't even begin to explain, to welcome my bestest friend- you – here."

Quinn spent the next hour giving me the run down on her life. Since we're best friends and all. She told me about Puck, her target. How he's a shit head and she has no idea what information they could ever want out of him. She works at a local bank with Rachel and Mercedes. Rachel is dating some loser named Finn and Mercedes is 'in love' with Brittany's 'Love Interest" Sam.

 _Sam. That's who I'm killing._

Before Quinn can really explain anything else there's a knock on the door.

"Showtime. Don't fuck this up. Apparently first impressions are key." Quinn barks as she removes herself from the love seat and migrates downstairs.

The girls all arrive and introductions are exchanged.

"Santana we've heard so much about you. Quinn hasn't shut up recently about her old college friend." ~ Rachel

"Girl. You look hot and dangerous. This town can use some excitement." ~ Mercedes.

"Hey." ~ Brittany.

 _Brittany._ Is all I can think as they stumble into the house.

Quinn moves to the kitchen where she starts prepping food for the evening and pouring everyone some wine. Conversation flows easy and they start asking me all kinds of questions – Where are you from? Boyfriend? Oh you like girls? That's cool I have two dads. Do you have any embarrassing stories of Quinn? Streaked!? Like full naked girl? Shit that's awesome. Why would you ever leave New York? We should all visit there sometime.

Soon enough the boyfriend bashing starts. Apparently Rachel and Finn have been having some problems. I can't even follow what the problems are because Brittany keeps staring at me, and my god, you could literally get lost in those eyes for days.

Slowly the room starts to fade as Brittany makes her way to the living room. _What are these guys even talking about?_ I really try to join their conversation. I don't want to follow Brittany. I still don't want to conform. But she is mesmerizing and enticing and my body moves on its own free will.

When I enter the living room Brittany fakes her engagement at the things on the bookshelf. Like she is actively looking for a book or movie to watch. _Shit._ I hope I didn't miss something important when I zoned out.

"Hey." I practically whisper letting her know I'm here, and watching.

Her gaze was already on me, so it just burns deeper as she returns my "Hey."

"Is this like a fake book cub where all we really do is bitch about our love lives?" I joke.

Her eyes still bore into my soul as she lightly laughs. _My god. She is chiseled from the gods._ "Maybe. We could go rogue and leave."

"I'm already wearing my coat. What does one do around these parts for a good time?" My gaze matches hers now. Or at least I hope it does. Because what she is doing to me with those eyes, it's insane.

She scoops up her wine glass, and yanks a movie down from the self, "This." She states as she hands me a DVD.

I laugh as I examine the movie, Finding Nemo. _She likes kids' movies._ "Quinn would flip."

Her eyes dance around the room and she shrugs. I can hear Quinn make some comment about how Puck goes out all night without ever mentioning it to her. Brittany starts to stare at me again. Almost like she's waiting for me to figure something out. I do, "We can go upstairs."

I didn't even think of how suggestive that sounded until the hint of a smile appeared on her face and she slightly looked down. _Shit should I correct myself?_ Before I have time to decide she has grabbed a bottle of wine and motioning me to lead the way.

 _Well I'd say my first impression went well. Suck on that Quinn._

When we get in to my room I watch as her eyes take everything in. She starts at the bed and lightly runs her hand along the comforter as she makes her way to the window. She kind of chuckles as she looks outside, "It looks like I now have a fantastic view." She turns and looks at me to see if I caught on to what she meant. _I didn't._ She must understand as she elaborates, "That's my room. And now I wish I would have made my bed … Or closed my blinds." She mumbles the last part and she starts to turn a little red as she looks over her room.

I shrug as I move next to her, "I like mess. There's almost something beautiful in the chaos."

She thinks about what I said for a minute before she changes the subject, "So tell me about yourself Miss New York." Her gaze bores in to my soul as she takes a seat on the couch and sips her wine.

 _I should have expected this would happen as soon as we left the group. I'm suddenly disappointed in myself for not reading my material. Fuck it._

"My life before was different. Before I knew it, it wasn't my life anymore. It was like I was living someone else's life because it was comfortable? Easy? Scared to change it?" I didn't know what I was saying, but it seemed fitting. And most importantly it wasn't a lie.

My life at the facility was nothing like this. For starters I didn't have friends, or like to talk to anyone. Now I'm sitting in _my room_ with the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen before. And that's saying something because everyone at the facility is earth shattering gorgeous. But they have no depth in their eyes. They are trained on how to live, and to me, it was all so dull. Looking into Brittany's eyes, I can see her secrets. I also convinced myself it was better than the real world. Because the real world scared me, and life at the facility was comfortable.

"So I started looking for a job somewhere else. I guess to make a fresh start." So that was a lie but really I can't tell the girl I was forced to do this – that would raise a red flag. "And it just all ended up working out that there was an opening here, and Quinn lived here. What's your story?"

She had this far off look in her eyes as she contemplated what to tell me about herself. "I meet this guy when I was like – 12? I don't even really remember meeting him anymore. However kids meet I guess." She laughed as she tried to recall their first meeting. "He was just there. Like always. And he was perfect. It's almost like he was taught how to be compatible with me. Like when we were kids he was the perfect friend. When I started thinking about more _adult_ things, it's like he knew, and suddenly he was the perfect boyfriend. That's really the only way to ever explain him. Perfect. Like I can't even recall a time we've ever fought. But ten life happened and it seems one person can only ever have so much perfect and my life turned in to a shit show."

She brings her eyes up to mine, almost like she's about to say something crazy and she's trying to gage how I might react. And I start to feel guilty because I already know this story. _I wish I didn't. I wish this was the first time I'm ever hearing this. I love the way she tells it way better._

"Now I'm just trying to find myself again, I guess. Like a lost horse who knows there something more and they are out searching for their horn. They don't want to be a horse anymore. They want to be something else, they want to be a unicorn."

She doesn't give me a chance to respond. She smacks my arm with the DVD, I had forgotten why we actually came up here. We finish the movie, and our bottle of wine in almost complete silence. I don't mind though. Brittany seems to really love this movie, and I'm used to solitude. I head downstairs to grab the sequel, _Finding Dorey,_ and another bottle of wine. The other girls are still chatting away about everything under the sun. I steal some of their appetizers when I grab more wine and head back upstairs.

Brittany is laid out on the length of the couch and I fake annoyance at her for stealing my seat. I fill up our wine glasses, place the plate somewhat close to Brittany, and put on the movie. Brittany lifts her legs so I can sit beneath her, and I hesitate for only a second. I gently run my thumb along her calf as I drink my wine and watch the movie. Kids movie don't teach someone how to be compatible with their target so I've never really seen any. I quickly realize I've missed out because these were really funny.

I start to realize something else I've missed out on. Something about her calf has captivated my hands and I can't keep them off her. _This is new._

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because I feel my mind come to consciousness from a faint buzzing. I forget where I'm at and what I'm doing and I'm momentary alarmed as I take in my surroundings. _I'm not longer at the facility._ I look down at the legs still in my lap and follow them to blonde who is passed out. I realize I have no wildly idea what time it is. _That's weird. My body always knows the time._ Something Holly said to me flashes through my mind, ' _Also don't get fired. We will kill you regardless if you get fired.'_ I gently move out from underneath Brittany and hear the buzzing again. I look around in hopes to find the source. It's Brittany's phone. _Sam 3_ repeatedly flashes on the screen. _My target is already in love._ I take my phone out of my pocket and see that its 3am. I move quickly to locate my bag and pull out the materials Holly gave me. I decided when Brittany was telling me about herself I wasn't going to read anything more about her. She's a mystery I want to unravel myself. _Even if it could cost me my life._ I grab my work schedule and am relieved that I don't start for another week. I feel a weight lift off my chest.

The buzzing comes back and I realize I should wake the sleeping blonde. I gently nudge her shoulder, "Hey Brittany." I whisper and watch as she starts stir. Her mind hasn't figured out where she is yet. "It's like 3am, do you need to go home? Someone keeps calling your phone I think."

"I hate it there." She mumbles as she starts to snuggle back in to the couch. "It's probably Sam checking in on me. Just turn it off."

I chuckle and move to the dresser to see if I can find us some more comfortable clothes. I toss some clothes near her and tell her I'm going to change and that we can sleep on the bed if she wants. It's like 3am so I don't really care at this point. I'm exhausted, jet lagged, and honestly overwhelmed. My foggy mind goes over things from the day.

 _I don't have to work for a week. She likes kid movies. I like kid movies. That's really shocking. Quinn's still a bitch. It makes me laugh as I replay seeing Quinn again. I'm not going to lie to her. I'm not going to conform. She'll like me for me. Or I'll die. But at least I'll know for sure either way. Sam's perfect. She wants chaos._

A smile spreads across my face when I return to my room and my sights take in the beautiful sleeping blonde snuggled tightly on my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The smile doesn't leave my face when I wake up. _Maybe I'm getting use to all this faster than I thought I would._ I attempt to move a little when I feel two arms grab me tighter.

"No leave." The blonde mumbles as she pulls me tighter and snuggles her face into my neck.

 _So this is cuddling._ I always thought I would hate this part of any relationship I found myself in. I've seen tons of romance movies. Like probably all of them 10 times. And watching people cuddle was always so uncomfortable to me. It looked miserable. Why would anyone ever want someone that close to their person? In this moment it all makes sense. I can't put it in to words though. Maybe it's the closeness. I realize I want to be close to every part of Brittany. _Shit I couldn't even keep my hands off her calf last night, and it was her fucking calf for crying out loud._ It also just makes me feel at peace. Like maybe.. right now.. in this moment.. in her arms.. I won't ever have to die. Or maybe I've already died and this is heaven. _At least when I die I'll always have this. This they can never take this away._

I was so lost in my thoughts, and I was on the cusp of sleep consuming me again, when Quinn comes barging in, "Fuck Snix. You like disappeared last night! What the fu-." Her face turns very amused as she takes in Brittany and me spooning. Quinn always gets this stupid smile on her face when she wants to make fun of someone, but knows she shouldn't, and it's plastered there right now. "Shit. I was going to suggest some bacon and mimosas … But you look mega busy." She finishes with a wink.

I can hear her musical laugh as she closes the door. Brittany moves back to her side of the bed and I can feel her begin to stretch out her body as she starts to wake up.

"I hate her." Brittany mumbles as she turns to face me, "It was this like perfect day inside my head. I was riding on a killer whale. A beautiful beast of a whale. I think I called her Wilbur. She was taking me to this island where there was all this super cool stuff. You were there with Lord Tubington. He might have been the king of the island. Who knows?" She laughs and I can tell from her face she is reminiscing about her dream.

I turn and face her too, and for a long time were each trapped inside our own heads. But every so often we'd lock eyes and gently smile at each other.

"What are your plans for the day?" I blurt out when I've ran out of thoughts. Instead of words she just shakes her head. "Cool. I was thinking of exploring. Turns out I don't start work for another week and I want to get the feel of this silly town."

She doesn't answer immediately, which is fine. My mind is still foggy so I'm sure hers is too. Morning always suck a lot. And I've learned on this particular morning, mornings after two bottles of wine suck even more. "Yeah. That sounds cool I guess. I am going to need like 10 Advil, a shower, clothes, and some food though. Oh, and I want to be a tourist too. So don't ask me for any help."

 _That sounds perfect._

I complete all of her request and only have to text Quinn to figure out where she keeps her Advil. _I really need a day to myself to learn where things are in this house._ I get the feeling that Brittany doesn't want to go home, so I let her figure out what clothes I own that will fit her. That seemed to be the best solution since I have absolutely no idea what I actually own. _Another thing I should spend some time figuring out._ While Brittany showers I realize I have absolutely no idea where we actually live. That could be a problem. _Man my list of things I have to learn just keeps getting longer and longer._

 _What town or state or where the fuck do we live? ~S_

 _Loser town Lima Ohio. Read your fucking material before you die. ~Q_

 _I hate you. ~S_

 _Everyone knows blondes make you wet. Shut up. ~Q_

I chuckle and toss my phone aside. Lima Ohio huh. From the way Quinn described it, it might be the most boring town touring of all time. I rack my brain for anything I've ever heard of or learned about this specific town and come up short. I decide to put my new computer to good use and begin googling anything that might help me out.

I didn't even hear Brittany come back in, "I'm not an expert on blindly exploring but I feel like what you're doing might be cheating." She jokes as she sits down on the bed and starts texting away on her phone. "Plus I'm sure Quinn's already told you what everyone does in this lame town."

"Well I really hate people so I don't actually want to go where everyone is. And to be honest I would have googled even if you weren't here. So it' allowed." I wink and grab my clothes to take shower.

After driving around for about 20 minutes, just listening to whatever music Brittany has decided to play, I find this dinky little dinner in the next town over. It looks old. Like its seen some things. And it's not eye pleasing by any means. It's called _The Joint._ But the small parking lot and the lot next door are full of cars, so something must bring all these people here. Brittany looks a little unsure as I park the car and make my way inside.

The inside is the exact opposite of the outside. It's very sleek and clean, with a strong hipster appeal. It has bookshelves filled with books, knick knacks, and board games. There's bean bag chairs in one area, tables scattered around, and a large swoop around counter littered with customers. The walls are bright yellow, orange, and teal with local artwork littering them. Nothing matches. The place is total chaos, but so inviting. It's like I'm at someone's home. I watch as Brittany's face turns from unsure to excited.

After we're seated Brittany squeals, "I've lived here like my whole life, and never knew this fantastic place existed! Did you find this on google!?"

"That was cheating remember." I wink, "I really only searched for a local café but apparently your town doesn't have any so I just drove around."

"Seriously? This place looked like a scary drug dealers dream. It's literally called _The Joint._ What made you pick here?"

I laugh, "We'll there were so many cars. Why? I needed to know. I'm a food fanatic and love quaint local secrets." This might have been a lie, since I've only ever eaten in two places now. But at the facility I was obsessed with cooking shows. I loved learning about different foods and told myself if I was ever forced out I would explore the local food joints at every chance I got. Good food is the only thing I ever really felt like I missed out on.

We decide to order a pitcher of Mimosas, Brittany remembered Quinn's offer, and about 4 different meals to share. We were both so indecisive when looking over the menu, I said fuck it lets get it all. After we stuffed our faces with pancakes, crapes, house fries, bacon, and some amazing eggs, I went and grabbed us Jenga from the game wall to play while we finished our drinks. It turns out Brittany is insanely competitive – and apparently I am too.

While Brittany went to the bathroom I decided to grill our waiter about what kind of stuff one could find around here. He told me about the mall and a couple of local craft shops and some books stores, but I wanted something a little different. After the small game of Jenga I wanted something that would bring back the smile she wore when she was truly enjoying herself.

"How are you feeling?" I questioned when Brittany returned. I needed to know her mind set before I added too much activity into our lives.

She took in the closeness of our waiter before she plopped herself down in her chair, "Stuffed. Buzzed. And excited to continue our journey."

It only took about ten more minutes until I ended up where the waiter told me about, _Franks._ It's basically a giant building with a movie theatre, bowling alley, laser tag, arcade, and bars everywhere.

"Shit! I've always wanted to come here but I'm always to poor." Brittany mumbled as we parked the car.

I laughed and began to get out of the car, "Well don't worry. Todays on me. And trust me pretty lady – you're not going to win anything against me." I winked and make my way inside.

As we walk in I just take in the hugeness of this place. There's people everywhere. It makes me a little annoyed. _Shit I should have thought this through. I can barely hear myself think – how am I going to be able to have a real conversation with her?_ She head towards the wall that shows all the movies airing and their times. I run my eyes through the list but the only thing that stands out is _Beauty and the Beast._ The face she makes when I suggest it, is worth everything.

"I've been wanting to see this movie for FOREVER! But there aren't any theatres close by and now everyone I know has already seen it." She chirps.

I want to ask why she didn't just tell Sam to take her, but I realize like the color of the sheets at the boys facility – it really doesn't matter.

The movie does not start for another hour, so after we order our tickets we shamelessly make our way to the bar and order some drinks and loaded fries. _This girl can seriously eat._ We aimlessly chat about the weather and some sports teams. Nothing insanely serious. She tells me a couple stories about her brother and I watch as her face lights up with each detail. Apparently he's almost three years older than her and off at college. I try to absorb every detail and engrain into my memory every detail of her face as she tells them.

One of her many little stories are interrupted when the bartender comes over and starts mildly flirting with me. At first I'm a little annoyed, but then I realize she's pretty attractive. "Can we have another round of drinks?" Brittany interrupts with a tight smirk on her face.

 _Is she jealous?_

The waitress returned with our drinks and it was close enough to the movie time that we could head in. On our way Brittany gave me her puppy dog eyes and asked for some snacks.

"Tomorrow we're going hardcore paintballing. Burn all these calories from today. Plus I like your face when you lose." I tease.

She gives me a suggestive look before ordering a large popcorn, M&M's, and some pretzel bites, "What are you talking about. You look amazing and no one has ever kept up with my apatite like you."

"So no paintball? I guess I'll have to beat all the other kid's asses by myself." I joke as I grab some of her snacks and start migrating to the ticket checker.

I've learned a couple things in my short amount of time with Brittany. She enjoys being pampered in a subtle way. She likes being taken to breakfast and the movies and having someone spend time with her, without things being too serious. She finds it intriguing when I don't cater to her every whim. Like waiting for her before I enter a building or confirming she wants to do something. She wears this same stunned confused smile. She also had the same expression at breakfast when she examined the waiter as she did when the bartender was flirting with me. She's use to Sam. _Perfect Sam._ But I'm not Sam. And I'm not her girlfriend. _And I'm going to do this my way._

I've also learned a lot about myself. I have no cute stories to add to any conversation with her. And that hurts. I don't know if I have siblings. I can't tell her about how we fought until we were 20. I can't tell her about my childhood, because more importantly than it not existing, _it wasn't real_. It's not what normal people went through. It was fabricated and in a binder I didn't even bother reading. My real childhood was Quinn and I bitching about the fake chicken they served us at the facility. Or the lack of any color other than pink. Speaking of Quinn –

 _What are you doing? ~Q_

Weird. Why is she texting me?

 _Exploring lame old Lima Ohio. Although I don't think were in Lima anymore. ~S_

Brittany picked us some seats in the normal location. Separate as much as we can from the other people but still maintaining as much of the center middle as possible.

 _Cool. Thanks for inviting me bitch._ ~Q

 _You can still come. We're about to watch Beauty and the Beast, but were at Franks and will probably do some bowling or something after if you want to swing by. ~S_

 _Yeah Puck is being miserable. Run it by Brittany and let me know. ~Q_

"Hey." I pause because I'm not entirely sure how to word this. Her face is a mixture between annoyance, at what I can only assume was due to my texting, and attempting to try and be nonchalant. "Quinn." I hold up my phone, "She is bored I think. I was wondering if you'd be down for a couple games of bowling with Quinn and Puck after the movie?"

She starts to fidget and I begin to think I should have just ignored my texts. "My mom's kind of weird when I come home too late. And by too late I mean like after 8pm." She stammers. I don't want her to feel weird about whatever rules she has, and I'm about to tell her it's cool when she mumbles, "I'd love to chill though. Could I like spend the night at yours again?" The last part is said in a bit of a whisper and my heart fills a bit at the thought of potentially cuddling again.

"Of course." I almost say something stupid like _I know about rules and you can sleep over whenever._ And she can. Things like loyalty to our target can't just be forgotten in one second. _And fuck their mathematics where they always find us a bonding companion._ But she doesn't want pity, and I'm not one to ever provide it. "How else will I trap you in to paintball tomorrow? I really don't want to crush those kids alone."

She nods and takes a sip of her drink, "Bowling it is!"

 _Head on over cunt. ~S_

 _Cool. We'll be there after the movie ends. Lets' do dinner first. Q_

The entire movie is amazing. I've never seen the cartoon, which I'm realizing is a failure on my part, but Brittany is a sport about it. She tells me quickly when it deviates from the original and all her thoughts about it. I've never liked it when someone spoke though a movie, but I'm noticing with her everything is different. She shifts around a lot in her seat, sometimes sitting insanely close to me, and then other times she's leaning on the other side of seat. I spend almost as much time watching her, and staring at her hands, as I do the actual movie.

When the movie ends we migrate to the bathrooms. Brittany grabs my forearm in the chaos and for a moment, time might literally stand still.We head toward the dining area and are quickly seated.

"Quinn's coming?" Brittany asks before looking at the menu.

I nod, "Yeah she said she wanted to eat before bowling. But I'm totally okay with just grabbing an appetize and some drinks while we wait."

"Yes. Food!" Brittany smiles.

Brittany orders us a fruity craft beers this time. It's actually really good and goes great with the sample appetizer platter she picked. She starts pretending what a couple at the table near us is talking about, and I find myself so lost in the game that I don't even notice when Puck and Quinn join us. I realize this is the first time I'm seeing Puck. He's tall, a lot taller than her. He has a very bad boy attitude and they actually look pretty cute together.

"Hey Brittany. I'm glad to see the fake ID I gave you is working." Puck says as he sits down. I didn't even think about how old she was. I wonder how old I am in this make believe world. _Would it be weird if I examined my ID?_ This probably isn't the time. I definitely have some things to look over when I find myself some alone time. "You must be Santana."

I look up and realize I got lost in my thoughts for a minute, "Yeah, Hey. Puck right?" _Puck right – of course it's Puck. God._ I look over and see Quinn giving me a weird face. I shrug.

Dinner flows easily enough. Puck looks like he would be a giant douchebag but he's actually pretty funny and a bit of an asshole, so it's cool. Brittany decided she wanted to share our meal again, since she couldn't pick between steak and pasta. This I am totally cool with because we never had either of these at the facility. I'm super surprised I can even think about eating more food. It feels like all we're done today is eat.

We decided to do team bowling instead of individual. We've been at it for about an hour and have gone through about 4 pitchers, so everyone is feel pretty great. Brittany is up to bowl and once she picks up her ball she turns and gives me one of her huge smiles. At this moment she doesn't look like she could ever be happier. By the time we finish bowling were all pretty drunk so we decide to take an Uber home.

Once we get home, Quinn grabs us some wine and we all headed out to the backyard. I pick one of the lounge chairs and relax as I close my eyes. I feel weight on my chair and look down to see Brittany sitting on the edge of it. I lift my leg to place it in her lap and give her more space. I'm really happy to see she absentmindedly decided to run her slender fingers along my calf. I'm lost in the sensation of my tipsy mind and her warm touch, that I haven't been paying any attention to the conversation at hand.

"Sanny." I slowly open my eyes at the nick name. She is handing me something that I'm having a really hard time placing. It's not until I see the ghost white smoke pouring from her mouth that I realize what she's giving me. _They let us get drunk at the facility so that our first time isn't out in the real world, but they've only ever shown us pictures of weed._

I slowly take the joint from here and I'm a little unsure of what to actually do. "Man I bet you haven't smoked in years Santana. Just remember to take a medium size hit your first time and don't release the smoke until you start to slightly feel a burn." _Thank you Quinn I'm a little too drunk to remember any of the movies I've ever seen where people get high._

I do exactly as she says, but before I'm about to release the smoke Brittany attaches her lips to mine and I breathe it in to her mouth. I can instantly feel the effects of her lips on mind. I try to memorize every imagine of her exhaling the smoke through her nose with a goofy grin on her face. Brittany began to slowly move her fingers around my hand, never quite letting them sit still. She would brush our finger tips together, and just when I would think she's about to hold my hand, she pulls away and starts her pattern over again.

After what felt like ages, and when I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, we decided to head to bed. We're both laying on our backs when she turns to me, "Today was actually a lot of fun. I still can't believe I've never been to that café before."

"Yeah, I really liked that place too." I want more than anything to keep the conversation going, but my mind is pulling me into a deep slumber, "I haven't been this tired in ages." I mumble.

The last thing I remember was her light laugh as I completely dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4

_Brittany's POV_

I woke up and realized I was spooning her again. God I need to stop this. She's a stranger that I've only known for like 24 hours. _And I'm pretty sure she's a spy._ At least I think she's a spy. After spending the day with her yesterday, I'm not sure anymore. I actually think I remember Quinn calling Sam a 'Love Interest' once. I guess 'Love Interest' does have a better ring to it than spy. Although calling Santana a spy is way hotter.

The events leading up to and learning Sam was a 'Love Interest' turned my life upside down and inside out. It was a quick series of events that seemed to never end. Like at first all my ducks were in a perfectly straight line and I was the happiest human ever. All my friends had things to bitch about, and the only thing I could ever complain about was that Lord Tubington was smoking again.

Then my world fell apart.

The principal came and got me early from class and I just had this deep sinking feeling, like the earth was about to swallow me whole. My brother came and brought me home, which was the first sign something wasn't right since he goes to school about an hour away, and hates coming back to this stupid town. When we got home my mom was a crying mess on the couch. I realized that my dad was nowhere around, and I just knew. Every time my mom is in any kind of distress, my dad is always around trying to cheer her up. They didn't need to confirm my thoughts. I could tell by just looking at them. _My father is dead._

Everything after that just seemed like I was sleep walking. Sam was there, of course. When I looked at him, I would start to feel a little happy again, but it seemed like a foreign feeling. Like I've never been happy before. It also felt wrong to feel happy. That's when I just sort of let everything go. I started hanging out with a weird assortment of people, quit going to school, and started getting high all the time. Sam was a distant thought most of the time, but he somehow still managed to be there for me. It wasn't until the funeral that the rest of my world collapsed.

 _Quinn and Sam were in the corner of the kitchen speaking in quick hushed voices. I didn't even think they knew each other. Hell I barely even know Quinn._

 _"_ _I don't know what to do Quinn. I'm thinking about calling my mentor, but I don't want to ring any alarms quite yet." Sam looked anxious and scared as he confessed this. "I don't even know where she's been all week."_

 _Quinn looked serious, "You're her Love Interest Sam. They will still kill you if you can't keep her happy. It's your job."_

 _"_ _I fucking know Quinn. What I am telling you is she doesn't want to talk to me anymore. I text her all the time, I show up, and I just annoy her. I think she might even start to try and see other people." Sam spat back, "I'm asking you for help, not to be grilled."_

 _"_ _I get that you need help, but it's only been a week. Maybe quit being such a nice guy all the time and try to meet some of her new friends. This is what you're trained to do. You're trained to be whatever she needs, so why are you being such a bitch about this?" Quinn lectured, "She needs to love you or she isn't going to tell you her secrets – and if she isn't telling you her secrets you're dead. I've heard of them sending in new 'Love Interests'."_

My brain wasn't able to fully process this conversation. Sam is my 'Love Interest' – I don't even know what that means. Quinn knows about Sam so she must be Puck's 'Love Interest.' Quinn's situation would explain a lot because she seems to really have her head on her shoulders, and I know Puck is kind of a fuck up. I know this because I've been spending time with some of his friends recently, and these aren't sort of people who have their lives sorted out. I would know, mine just fell apart.

This is about the time I gave up on everything. I quit going to class and continued to hang out with the drop outs. I thought my mom might say something about my recent behavior, but honestly she kind of gave up around the same time I did. The only time I was sober was when I was at the library. I dedicated about 50% of my time trying to figure out what a 'Love Interest' was. I decided my home computer or phone wasn't a good option to do my research, I was so paranoid about them monitoring me. I also decided to keep Sam semi close. Not close like we were before, because the thought of him touching me was repulsive.

My researching wasn't panning out like I'd hope it would. I still knew nothing about what a 'Love Interest' was, other than the minor things I overheard Quinn saying. Firstly, Sam has a mentor. I assume someone who teaches him how to do certain things or just provides guidance. Which would make sense, since we were 12 when we meet. It would also make sense how he took himself from the friend zone to being my boyfriend so quickly. This would also explain why his parents are never really around, but he never complained about them. I always thought that was kind of weird. He never really complained about anything. Secondly, Quinn said something about them killing Sam if I didn't love him anymore. I haven't decided if this is a figure of speech – or if Sam really might die. The part that scares me is that I can't actually decide if I care. Lastly, he shares my secrets with them. Which is weird because I don't have any secrets. Or at least I don't think I do.

 _Except I know that I do. I'm an expert hacker. But I've never told Sam about this. I've never told anyone about this._

Sam tried as best he could to take Quinn's advice. He started asking me to tag along when I would go to the bars, but since he didn't have a fake ID, and I had no intentions of getting him one, I just blew him off. At first I decided to try and hang out with Puck a bit and try to get a better understanding of his relationship with Quinn. However, he's a douche and would only ever try to sleep with me. The problem was I didn't like him like that. I didn't like anyone like that anymore.

The one thing that did confuse me was when I started to have lingering thoughts about one of the girls I've been hanging around with. Then she kissed me and I felt nothing. That's when I realized how truly broken I was. My trust and confidence are gone and all I'm left with is this overwhelming desire to smoke a lot of weed and drift into another universe.

I decided to switch my research from Puck to Quinn. Sadly, the only real information I received from her was that some friend she knew in college was moving in with her. Some girl she's never spoken about before, but they are apparently best friends. Just like Sam, she came with a nicely packaged back story. She's like 5 years older than me and moved in next door when Puck moved back from touring in some punk band. That must have been when she was in 'college'. Although she never really talks about it.

This new information breaks her perfect backstory though. Not in a huge way, but in a way that if you're looking for, like I am, you'd notice. So I started to wonder why some girl would move from New York to loser town Lima Ohio. Every time I asked Quinn though, she would never say much about it. So I just gave up and decided to embrace this new girl. I'm like 90% sure she's my new 'Love Interest' and I'm going to use her to continue my research, and destroy these people for destroying my life. I just need to know what a "Love Interest' is and who they are working for.

I decided to spend as much time as possible with her. I needed to see what kind of questions she'd ask me and how she's interact with me. The odd thing was she didn't ask me anything. There were some other things that made me think she might not be my 'Love Interest.' She didn't really seem to know anything about me. The intensity in her eyes when I told her about how my life fell apart made it seem like she was hearing it for the first time. I remember when I first meet Sam he already know a lot of the things I enjoyed. I never even thought about it because as a 12 year old, your brain doesn't work the same. She also didn't bend over backwards for me. Most of the time it seemed like it wouldn't matter to her if I was even around. Sam was never like that. Quinn doesn't act like that either. Both of them act like their world revolves around their 'Love Interests.' She also seemed to really know Quinn.

I didn't have much time to think about this further, since the woman in my arms started to move. My mom doesn't really care when I come home, I just needed an excuse to sleep over again. She turned around to face me and started to look over my face with her firry brown eyes. I loosen my grip on her slightly and whisper, "Hey there."

I have no idea while I'm still holding her. My plan was to just gather research, not do the same old thing I did with Sam, but I can't move my hands away from her.

"I think I'm going to pass on paintball today, I should probably spend some time at home. I'm not usually gone for a whole day." I continue to lie.

She just nods her head and continues to lay there sleepily. _She really is cute right now._ I laugh as she snuggles in closer.

After some persuading she finally agrees to get out of bed. We head downstairs where Quinn has made everyone some breakfast. I decided to stay and try to observe Santana's interactions with Quinn, and Quinn's interactions with Puck. Santana and Quinn have this chemistry together that you really couldn't fake. I do notice; however, that Santana seems to know nothing about Puck. Which is weird since her and Quinn seem so close. You'd think you'd tell your best friend about some guy you've been dating for years. Especially if they all lived in New York together.

The thread that tears apart their perfect story is starting to unravel.

When I get home I grab my journal. Ever since I found out about Sam I've been writing down everything I remembered about him, and any interactions I have with Quinn. I now start pouring in everything that happened with Santana.

I hadn't even noticed her blinds were slightly opened until movement catches my eye. When I look up I can't help but smile at the sight. Santana is sitting on her bed looking over some book or something, _I should try and get my hands on that,_ and Quinn is dancing in and out of the closet. Every now and then Santana will throw a pillow or something at her. After about 20 minutes or so they both disappeared.

I head to the library and see if I can figure out anything new. I spend the next three hours scavenging the internet, but with no new leads, I don't find anything new. When I get home I notice the same black car that dropped off Santana parked outside their house. _I wonder if this is Santana's mentor._ I decide to jot down the license plate and see if I can hack the system or something later. I head up to my room to check if I can see anyone in Santana's room. _She's a spy Brittany – get your shit together._

Inside Santana, Quinn, and some other blonde are all covered in multicolored paint. They look like they had a lot of fun and now I'm a little sad I missed out on it. I would also really like to know who this mysterious blonde is. _Shit, I should have went paintballing._

I decide to just head over there, since I never received Santana's number, and my curiosity is killing me. Plus I've spent all day thinking of some questions I could ask without it being too obvious.

When I knocked on the door the mysterious blonde answered, "Oh. Hey there blondie." She greeted me looking slightly amused, and then yelled, "Ladies there's someone on your porch." She doesn't hang around any longer after that.

Quinn comes bouncing down the stairs, "Hey there Brit. What's up?"

"I was just stopping by to see what you guys had planned for tonight." I had anticipated Santana answering the door not the mysterious blonde. _I wonder if I've ever meet Sam's mentor and just never knew._ I start to feel a little anxious about the whole thing now that I'm standing here.

She moved towards the door, "Do you want to come in? We went and did this stupid paintball thing Santana wanted, and I really need to sit down." After I filter in to the house she falls on to the couch, "Rachel and Mercedes are coming over for dinner if you want to stay and hang out with everyone. I think Santana is going to grill up some steaks. Although we might just have to order pizza. Who knows if Santana can even grill."

"Sounds good. Is Puck coming by?" I asked, more curious on if I'll be getting high tonight than anything else.

She shakes her head as Santana comes bounding down the stairs in just a towel, "Hey slutasarious, did I get all the paint out of my ha-." she cuts off when she sees me on the couch, "Brittany. Shit, I didn't realize someone was here."

"Excuse us one minute Brit." Quinn quickly adds as she follows Santana upstairs.

When Santana returns downstairs she looks flawless. It looks like she got some sun today. Her skin was already dark, but right now it glows. She has on tight dark blue jean shorts with a tiny tank top, and I think maybe a bathing suit. "So are you staying over for dinner? I was going to head to the store and grab us some steaks and salad."

"Yeah, I'd like to. Are you sure it's okay?" I'm now feeling like I invited myself to a party I wasn't actually wanted at.

Santana laughs, "Of course, do you want to come to the store with me?"

We head out and I'm surprised at how easy it is to be around her. The annoying thing with Sam was that he never seemed to do anything other than wait around for me to call him. This time instead of letting me pick the music she started playing some Weekend and it was actually quite entertaining just to watch her. She seems very different for some reason. Maybe it's because I didn't spend the whole day with her.

"Who was the woman that answered your door?" I blurt out as were entering the store. _Shit I didn't want to sound so clingy._

Santana gives me a smile as we migrate through the store, "Holly. I guess she's supposed to be like my mentor or something, so she was just checking in on how I was adjusting. It actually worked out since I was already going paintballing because she made an excellent target."

 _Shit, I wasn't expecting her to be so straight forward with me. This is weird. Should I question her further? Do I really want to force her to lie to me and ruin my night?_ I don't even think she realized her error, because she just kept shopping like she never said anything out of the ordinary. Like it's perfectly normal for people to have life mentors. _Maybe she's like her shrink. No Brittany.. She's a spy._

When we get back to her house Rachel and Mercedes were already there.

"Damn girl, you look smoking hot right now. One of these weekends we're going out dancing. The guys will be lining up to buy you a drink, and when you tell them you're a lesbian, I'll be waiting in the wings to collect all those rejected strays!" Mercedes jokes as she hands us our wine glasses.

Santana gives her a wink, "Yeah girl that sounds perfect."

I follow Santana out back and try to assist, but mainly just watch her, as she starts up the grill. Mercedes joins us and Santana starts telling us about their paintballing game. She was so animated when she described her story it was impossible not to become absorbed. It was also impossible for me to keep my hands off her. It started off as only light touches and grazes, but as the night proceeded my touches lingered.

After dinner Quinn set up the fire pit and we all relaxed around it. Santana pulled up the lawn chair from the night before and collapsed in it. I decided to push my luck and sat on the same chair with her. When my wine glass was empty I leaned in to her chest and ask if they have anything for s'mores.

"Always eating." She jokes as she finishes her drink.

Rachel followed Santana in to the kitchen to refill everyone's wine glasses and once they were gone Mercedes asked, "I thought you and Sam were a thing?"

Oh Mercedes.

Mercedes is closer to my age than Quinn is. I actually use to have a couple classes with her before she graduated. She's always liked Sam so it prevented us from ever being close. It's not until I quit hanging out with Sam and started hanging out with Quinn, that she even gave me the time of day. I have no idea if her and Sam ever hang out, but I hope they do.

"We're taking a break or something like that." I shrug as Santana and Rachel reappear.

I hear Rachel groan as she sits down, "What does that even mean? Finn said he wanted to take a break. Does that mean we can see other people? Is he seeing other people? You're obviously trying to see other people."

"I think you pissed someone off." Santana whispers as she hands me a stick with a marshmallow on it. I shove it back in her hands and stare expectantly at the fire. "And how would the princess like this cooked?"

"Seriously. What's the point of a break?" Rachel continues.

Mercedes and Rachel are both staring at me for an answer, "I can honestly assure you that Finn and mine reasons for requesting a break aren't the same." _Like Sam's a spy – Finns just being a guy who wants to sleep around._

After a couple more s'mores I am officially stuffed. My plan was to gather more intel and return home to further my research, but I don't see that happening now. Especially when she wraps her arms around my waist and whispers, "I'm going to bed, are you staying over again?"

"Yes." I respond before I even realized what I was saying.

When we get upstairs Santana takes out some clothes and heads to the bathroom. Before she leaves I ask if I can put my number in her phone. I have no idea if what I'm about to do is the best way to go about this, but before I input my number, I quickly download an app that will allow me to see everything she does on her phone.


End file.
